Stole My Heart
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika hati Zero tercuri oleh seseorang yang awalnya ia permainkan. / ZeDu!


**Stole My Heart**

 **Jude x Zero**

 **Hit The Floor – VH1**

 **.**

* * *

Zero menghela napas untuk sekian kali. Ia pandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dan ia tahu penyebab dari semua ini. Zero membasuh mukanya, berusaha menghilangkan kekacauan di sana. Beruntung ini hari liburnya, dan akan mudah baginya untuk memulihkan penampilannya yang kacau. Puas membasuh wajahnya, Zero melepaskan semua pakaiannya, dan mencoba menyegarkan diri di bawah pancuran air.

Zero sangat lelah, lelah dengan semua permainan yang ia buat sendiri. Bermula sekedar bermain-main, kini ia benar-benar kalah dalam permainannya sendiri. Kini ada penyesalan dalam dirinya bahwa dulu ia hanya mempermainkan cinta seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Dan sungguh ia akan membalasnya dengan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Seseorang yang telah membuatnya tak karuan seperti ini adalah Jude—pria itu telah membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada cinta. Selama ini Zero tidak percaya akan cinta karena trauma di masa lalunya, dan ia tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan jangka lama. Bahkan dalam benaknya, ia tidak ingin menikah. Tidak terpikirkan sama sekali bahwa hidupnya percintaan akan berubah hanya karena pertemuannya dengan Jude.

Zero memang pernah menjalani dengan pria maupun wanita, tetapi itu hanya cinta satu malam, bukan berlanjut. Sedangkan dengan Jude, ia bisa melakukannya berulang kali, dan terasa istimewa.

Zero tahu bahwa Jude—pria kikuk itu sangat tulus mencintainya dan itu sangat berarti baginya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan akan dicintai. Jika Jude menolaknya, ia akan terus meminta kembali padanya karena ia tidak ingin Jude meninggalkan dirinya. Zero akan rapuh tanpa Jude.

Berbagai pikiran tentang Jude terus berputar di dalam kepalanya dan betapa ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Ketika Zero terus melamunkan Jude, ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru ia mematikan keran _shower_ dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya.

Terlihat sebuah nama yang begitu ia kenal. Satu sentuhan menyambungkan Zero dengan pemanggil di seberang sana.

"Hallo," sapa Zero.

"Zero, kau sudah bangun?" Suara yang Zero rindukan semenjak ia bangun tadi pagi.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Zero. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terdengar begitu senang.

"Aku boleh ke tempatmu?" ada kehati-hatian di dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada yang melarangmu ke tempatku." Jawaban Zero membuat Jude menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang." Balas Jude kemudian ia mematikannya sebelum Zero sempat membalasnya kembali.

Panggilan terputus. Zero bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan masih berbalut handuk, Zero memutuskan ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk Jude dan dirinya. Ketika ia membuka kulkas hanya ada beberapa bahan yang bisa dia buat.

" _Eggs benedict_ saja yang kubuat." Ucap Zero mengeluarkan semua bahan dari kulkas. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Jude saat aku membuatkannya sarapan."

Tidak ada yang dapat membuat Zero masuk ke dalam dapur terkecuali hanya untuk membuat Jude bahagia. Dan Zero senang untuk melakukannya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Zero segera mulai mengolah semua bahan. Dengan siulan kebahagian, pertama-tama Zero membuat saus _hollandaise_ , membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk membuatnya. Setelah itu, ia mengerjakan tahap selanjutnya yaitu membuat telur dan memanggang _beef bacon_ untuk isi _english muffin_. Bagian terakhir dari _eggs benedict_ adalah penyusunan setiap bahan. Zero tidak ingin asal-asalan dalam menyusunnya. Dengan hati-hati, Zero menyusunnya kemudian ia menuangkan saus _hollandaise_ dan menambahkan sentuhan terakhir.

"Sempurna," Zero takjub dengan masakan yang ia buat sendiri.

Zero yakin seratus persen, Jude akan menyukainya.

Urusan dapur telah selesai, kini saatnya Zero menata meja makan, dan menambahkan aksesoris seperti bunga segar di belakang rumahnya yang ia taruh di dalam gelas sedang yang berisi air agar menambah kesempurnaan pada meja makan. Setelah urusan meja makan sudah selesai, kini Zero meletakkan dua piring _eggs benedict_ dan dua gelas jeurk disana. Tepat setelah Zero menyelesaikannya, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Zero segera bergegas ke pintu depan. Tidak ia pedulikan handuk yang hanya melilit tubuhnya.

Jude sudah berdiri di depan pintunya. Wajah Jude yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Zero senang melihat Jude tidak memakai pakaian formal. Ia senang Jude dalam versi yang santai.

"Zero, kau baru mandi?" Jude kebingungan ketika melihat Zero hanya berbalut handuk ketika pintu terbuka.

"Begitulah, ayo masuk." Zero mempersilahkan Jude masuk.

Jude masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Zero mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku membawakanmu sara—" Jude memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. "—pan,' lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Zero.

Penuh pertanyaan di wajah Jude. Bagaimana _eggs benedict_ kesukaannya berada di meja makan? Sedangkan kantong plastik yang di bawanya tidak sebanding dengan yang berada di meja makan. Jude jadi malu dengan semua kesempurnaan yang berada di atas meja makan. Di dalam pikirannya, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Zero.

"Zero," Jude berusaha menjernihkan suaranya ketika ia mengatakan nama Zero. "Kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Jude penuh rasa penasaran.

Zero melipatkan lengannya, dan menjawab dengan bangga. "Ya, tentu saja aku yang membuatnya. Lihat saja ke dapur."

Pandangan Jude ke arah dapur, dan memang betul di sana banyak peralatan masak yang kotor dan belum di cuci. Berarti Zero benar-benar masak.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa masak?"

"Ini bakat terpendamku. Aku ini tidak hanya bisa bermain basket tapi aku juga bisa berurusan dengan dapur." Ada nada kesombongan dan kebanggaan yang tercampur dalam ucapan Zero.

Jude tersenyum mendengar pujian Zero untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau memang yang terbaik." Jude menambahkan pujian untuk Zero. "Aku bangga padamu."

Zero tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ku kira kau pantas membuka restoran." Jude segera mengisi tempat duduk di meja makan. "Aroma dan penampilannya membuat air liurku ingin keluar."

Zero senang mendengar Jude memuji dirinya.

"Terima kasih, tetapi itu akan menyita waktuku." Sahut Zero jujur, karena kalau ia membuka restoran maka kebersamaan dengan Jude akan berkurang. Dan ia tidak ingin semua itu terjadi." Kau boleh mencobanya kalau kau mau." Lanjut Zero menawarkan Jude.

Perlu diketahui semua yang ia siapkan pagi ini hanya untuk Jude. Walaupun di luar sana ia terlihat playboy, dan dingin tetapi hanya dengan Jude ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Normal seutuhnya.

Jude mengangguk senang. Zero segera duduk berseberangan dengan Jude. Dari tempatnya, Zero dapat melihat wajah Jude dengan begitu jelas. Betapa ia memuja Jude.

Jude segera mencicipi _eggs benedict_ buatan Zero, dan ia terus memujinya setiap kali ia menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam pujiannya, Jude menyelipkan pertanyaan terkait kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Zero.

"Jadi setelah ini, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jude.

"Di rumah saja, aku harus memulihkan diri setelah pertandingan dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Zero, setelahnya ia meminum jus jeruk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jude. Barang kali ia bisa membantu Zero. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencuci piring."

"Tentu," Zero tersenyum penuh arti. "Atau kau bisa membantuku dengan hal yang lain. Urusan cuci piring, itu urusan belakangan. Ada yang lebih penting."

"Aku akan membantumu. Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Zero bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Membantuku olahraga pagi."

"Ha?" belum habis rasa keterkejutannya, Zero sudah memberikan kejutan yang lain.

Dengan cepat, Zero membawa Jude ke kamarnya. Jude berusaha memberontak tetapi Zero menahannya. Tidak membutuhkan lama, mereka sudah berada di kamar dan mulai kegiatan olahraga pagi di tempat tidur.

 **The End**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 17/09/16, 14:19]**

 **Kembali ke fandom ini setelah lama gak berkunjung~**

 **Efek setelah nonton season 3~ Setidaknya Zero mengakui kalau dia gak bisa hidup tanpa Jude~**


End file.
